


The Memoirs of Q

by LadyChef



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is an old man of 75 living with his son and his family, he wants to write his memoirs and has a co-author to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The interview was being held at Q’s son Andrew’s home in Oxford, he lived there now because he is at least 75 years old and couldn’t live on his own anymore, so the one son he had took him in with his family to live out his golden years.

Q had decided it was time to tell his story and to have it put to book for his son and because he had a life most never experienced.

The interviewer who would help write the book was seated in the library by Q’s daughter-in-law Sadie as Andrew went to get Q from his room. Q was proud of his son, who chose a career in law even though he had a mind like his father but sometimes it was hard to look him because he was so much like his other father, who Q missed terribly. They had decided; Q and James to get a surrogate and their only child a boy was delivered just after Christmas. It was a great holiday for them both.

Andrew was tall and blonde and had those eyes, the eyes of Mediterranean blue that haunted Q.

As Andrew helped Q to the library, his cane tapping with each step, Andrew just had to smile because his father had his cardigan on, the one his father James wanted badly to throw out but didn’t have the heart to, because he loved his Q too much to hurt him.

As they entered the library, Q greeted the interviewer who went by the name of Niles Banders.

“Niles…good to see you today are you ready?” Niles laughed and shook his free hand then sat down opposite of him, Niles set up to record everything Q had to say for however long.

Andrew helped Q to his chair by the fire as Sadie brought tea and the lemon cookies that Q loved so much.

“Yes…I am quite ready and all set up, whenever you are ready to begin.” Q shooed off his son and daughter-in-law then turned back to Niles as he pushed up his glasses. They quietly left closing the door.

“Now, since we are going to speaking for quite a while I should tell you my name is Quincy, but I prefer to be called Q.” Niles nodded as he took notes.

“I was born in London and my mother just sensed that I was more than the usual child, mostly because I was doing schoolwork before I had entered school. I breezed through school like a hot knife through butter and I was 16 when I entered Cambridge.

My second year is when I lost my mother to a car wreck; my father had died just after I was born. So I was on my own, thankfully I wasn’t careless with my education but it wasn’t easy because I was socially awkward but it didn’t matter once they discovered I had a mind for computers and programs and I could hack into their system without batting an eye, they kept me close to vest as they say.

I graduated with honors and was recruited by a tech firm in London but was quickly growing bored. So I hacked into banks and such for fun, never stealing money mind you, but just to see what was what.”

“Sir...If I may ask, did you ever get arrested for hacking?” Q chuckled and wagged a finger at him causing Niles to laugh.

“No…I was too good at covering my tracks and besides their systems were too easy and simple for me to be traced back.”

Niles nodded and took down the notes, then looked at Q with a raised brow.

“How long did you last at the tech firm?”  Q picked up his tea and took a sip then another in his scrabble mug, then looked at Niles.

“I didn’t last too long as I was completely bored, so I was home one night and I was 25 years old alone in my flat and opened up my laptop and decided to hack into MI6.” Niles eyes widened in shock causing Q to laugh as he set down his mug, he leaned back in the chair and smiled.

“Well it took about 2 hours till they showed up at my door, well more or less knocked it down and put me to the floor. They took me and my laptop to MI6. I was sat down by the head of the branch and asked how I did it. I shrugged and said it was easy and that I only did it because I was bored.”

Niles had to laugh at his candor, and that he seemed to think it was nothing major to hack into the programs of the most secret building in Great Britain.

“They decided to hire me instead of sending me to prison, I was thankful for that but was puzzled as to what they think I could do for them. They sent me down to be with their Quartermaster and to be his apprentice. I was with Major Boothroyd for at least 5 years until his death from the attack on MI6 in the year of 2012.”

“What did you learn in that time?” Q smiled and looked thoughtful as he lifted his mug again for a sip.

“I learned to focus my mind on building and designing weapons and programs. He actually used my mind to get things done and I was more than willing to do anything he wished because it gave me the opportunity to create.”

“I would love to know what you created.” Q shook his head no, as he shifted in the chair.

“Sorry, I cannot tell you or even describe it to you, company secrets you know, some of my designs are still being used.” Niles nodded that he understood.

“I was the youngest Quartermaster in MI6 history and just after that happened, my life changed completely because that is when I met him, the man who would change my life in more ways than I can count.”

Niles raised a brow then and leaned in a bit closer, so he could get every word.

“We met in the National Gallery in front of the painting by J.M.W.Turner, I approached him as he was sitting there already and sat down.” Q chuckles as he remembers what he said as he sat down. “As I sat down I let out a breath and said,”  “It always makes me feel a little melancholy, grand old war ship being hauled away to scrap. The inevitability of time, don’t you think…what do you see?”

Q coughs a bit then sips his tea and all that damn man could say was “Bloody big ship” Q began laughing then as did Niles.

“He got up to leave and I had to stop him and then that damn man couldn’t believe I was his new Quartermaster, because of my young age, saying that youth is no guarantee of innovation. So we introduced ourselves and shook hands. Once he touched my hand it was all over for me but you don’t want to hear about that.”

“Oh but Sir I do…I do, you were involved with one of the most prolific agents of the Queen, and that is an amazing story that I definitely want to hear!” Q blushed and smiled.

 

Andrew entered the room because it had been over 2 hours and he wanted to check on his father. Sadie had brought in hot tea and took the ones that were cold and she also brought some bottled water.

“Father, you alright, you’re not feeling tired are you?” Andrew had knelt down next to his father’s chair. Q patted his sons hand and smiled at him.

“I am fine Andrew but yes I am feeling a bit tired, Niles can we continue a little later, I could use a rest right now.”

“Yes sir of course, I will go over what we have already recorded and put it to disc. Please contact me when you are up to talking again.” Andrew helped his father stand up and gave him his cane.

“Niles thank you, I will have Andrew call you when I have more strength back.” Niles smiled at him as he gathered up his equipment.

As Niles was about to leave Andrew approached him and spoke softly.

“My father might sleep for a while, so I think tomorrow would be best. The cancer is draining his strength a lot, we always have to reign in the children so they don’t overwhelm him, because of the book we are having the children holiday at my wife’s parents. So I hope you understand this might take longer than just the weekend.”

Niles nodded and agreed with him.

“I could see he was getting tired, and I have a month to get my information so we can take as long as needed.” Andrew was relieved and helped Niles carry his equipment out to his car.

Sadie helped Q get to his bed; she removed his slippers and gathered up a blanket for him.

“Thank you Sadie, you are wonderful person and I am so pleased Andrew chose you.” She smiled and blushed then leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you Quinn, I adore you and your son.” She noticed Q looking at a picture of James that he kept next to his bed.

“I miss him so much, he was everything to me.” Sadie felt tears coming to her eyes, so she fixed the blanket over him then turned back to see he was asleep.

She left the room and went to search for Andrew. Entering the kitchen she saw him staring out the window, she slid her arms around his body and hugged him. Smiling he turns and pulls her to be in front of him. She nestled in his arms and sighed.

“Your father spoke of James just before he fell asleep.” He rested his head against hers.

“I wish you could have met him, he was amazing and so tough but they loved each other so much, when he died I honestly wasn’t sure if he would survive it. I guess I was the reason he did, he had to take care of me but I know I am a constant reminder of him, because I look so much like my father.”  Sadie hugged him tightly then leaned up and kissed him.

Andrew touched her cheek then hugged her again. The phone rang then and Sadie went to answer it as he sat down and thought about his father James. How smart and hard he was but so gentle with him and his father. He missed his father too, and it hurt at times when Q would just stare at him with a sad face because he had his father James’s face and blue eyes and it would hurt but he realized his father wasn’t trying to hurt him he was just missing his love.

Tomorrow they would continue with the interview, he wanted badly hear about the years before they had him. To know how much they lived and loved before it all ended. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q delves a little more deeply into his relationship with James.

 

Q had slept most of the rest of the day after speaking to Niles, when he woke up the first thing he saw was the picture of James that he kept next to his bed. His hand trembling slightly he reached out and touched it, tracing the lips and cheek.

“James, you idiot you should be here with me, so I can take care of you. I miss you so much but I know soon I will see you again and to be honest, I cannot wait.”

He got up and put on his slippers then grabbed his cane and stood up slowly out of the bed. His stepped slow and measured he made his way out of his room and down the hallway. He could smell something being cooked in the kitchen and walked in and smiled seeing Sadie and Andrew making dinner, she noticed him first and wiped her hands and went over to Q and kissed his cheek.

“That was quite a nap, you feeling alright?” She helped him to his spot by the window then went to pour him some tea she had just made.

“I am feeling pretty good now yes, did Niles go back to his inn?” Andrew smiled at his father and nodded yes.

“He said for you to rest that he had all month to do this and that he would be back tomorrow about 10 am.” Q nodded and was pleased at that. Gave him time to think of things he could tell him. The family dog approached him wagging his long tail.

Q liked the dog Benny, he was a beautiful chocolate lab that was very much into his family, and he was smart and quite gentle with the children.

Q smiled when Benny put his head in Q’s lap and looked up at him with those soulful eyes of brown. Q ran his hand over his head petting him.

With dinner fixed Andrew took Benny to his food bowl and fed him as Sadie put down everyone’s plate. As they ate Sadie told everyone what the children were up to and the fun they were having, Q sipping his tea as he listened.

“Father, is there anything you need from the store, Sadie is heading there tomorrow?” Sadie smiles at him as she eats.

“Actually yes there is.” They both stopped eating and looked at him. He smiled because he had everyone’s attention.

“I would like you to buy me all the ingredients of the drink your father loved. I will need Gordons and Vodka and Kina Lillet and a lemon.” They both stared at him then Andrew chuckled and shook his head.

“Yes father, we will get it all and something to shake it in.” Q nodded once then began to eat; Sadie just shook her head and laughed.

They enjoyed their dinner then some time watching the news, Q got up and slowly made his way back to his room and sat down at his laptop. He clicked on the folder that held pictures of him and James when they would go on holiday together. He even got Q onto a plane so he could show him Paris. Q clicked through the pictures some causing a few tears, some causing laughter. He fell asleep in his chair as he looked at photos of James holding an infant Andrew. That is how Andrew found him; he helped him up and got him dressed for bed. He fell back asleep once he was put into bed. Andrew went over to the laptop and sat down, he clicked on a the picture Q had been looking at, it was a one of James holding a 3 year old Andrew, both of them looking into the camera and you could see easily that James was indeed his father because of the eyes and shape of the face and blonde hair. Andrew wiped away the tears and shut down the laptop, he stood up and looked at his father and smiled, before leaving the room.

 

 

By 9 am Q was ready for Niles to come; he sat waiting by the window because he was quite eager to tell more of his tale. He waited by that window for 45 minutes and got up as soon as he saw the car pull up. He called to his son to come and help Niles set up. Sadie was still at the store so Andrew was the one who got the tea ready and helped Q to his chair in the study.

Niles greeted Q as he sat down, once he was settled in his chair Niles began recording.

“So Q, you had just met the James Bond in the National Gallery and you said…that you knew your life had changed.” Q smiled at that memory.

“Yes Niles, after that it was never dull with James, In the events of Skyfall and what Silva had done by taking M from us, James had grown even harder, but it was a while before we became a couple, after the bombing and subsequent hack of our system by the terrorist Silva, I had to redo and invent new programs that could not hacked into. But if we were it would take less time to trace and find the culprits. Bond became more determined to go on missions as if he had a death wish. I think and it’s my own opinion that our new M relished the fact that James felt that way and played on it.”

Q picked up his tea but before sipping it he looked at Niles.

“I was his communication and would help him through missions.”

He sipped the tea then set it down as Niles took notes.

“As Quartermaster I would not only design weapons and programs, but I would also guide operatives through cities and certain situations when it was called for. Help them get escape routes and bring in evacs.”

Niles sat there immersed, as Q went on talking about missions and such but the real interest was for the interaction between Q and 007. Niles found it to be incredibly fascinating.

“Bond would show up in Q branch and set down on my desk what use to be a Walther PPK but mostly it was pieces, it was rare for him to bring back anything workable. To appease my anger he would bring little trinkets from whatever country he had been in, I should show them to you, I have them in my closet in a box.”

“I would be honored sir to see those treasures.” Q had a smile on his face, his now grey brows raised behind his glasses. Niles noticed the mop of now grey hair on his head, when most men have lost his hair this gentleman did not, he thought it endearing that it was slightly messy but looked so good on him, he could imagine Q with his mop of dark curls.

“Now, one mission in particular was dangerous and quite harrowing at times. James was in deep cover in Minsk with another operative I will call Alec or 006. They were to go and stop a group who wanted to get ahold of nuclear weapons and just bomb everyone, their leader obviously insane but very wealthy, he was a billionaire. Now I won’t give his name because he has family that is still around but who were not part of the plans so to keep their honor I will not give out their name.”

Niles nodded in agreement, but still took notes down.

“Was this 006 agent as good as Mr. Bond?” Q chuckled as he pushed up his glasses on his nose.

“Yes, Alec was quite not as good as 007 but yes…good.” Sadie entered the room then and asked them both if they wished for a lunch break. Niles looked to Q for the answer.

“Yes Love, please perhaps a serving of your famous pork pie, and some more tea for me, Niles would you like something different to drink?”

“Tea is fine Sir… but perhaps some water as well?” Sadie nodded and said she would be back in 10 minutes. Q picked up his tea and sipped.

“She is a brilliant cook, just as or better than James was.” Niles was surprised.

“A double oh agent that could kill and cook, now that is amazing!” Q laughed outright then and nodded.

“Yes, I was inept in the kitchen except for eggs, James loved my eggs but he could cook a full English even with one arm in a sling.” Niles chuckles sipping his own tea, and wrote that down then checked the recorder.

Sadie returned and set up a table for them putting down their lunches for them as Andrew brought in the hot tea and water.

“Thank you this looks amazing, and I am sure it’s tasty.” Andrew smiled as Sadie blushed with the praise. Q chuckled because Sadie was so sweet and could blush easily. When they left the library, Q and Niles ate as they talked.

“This sir is amazing, she is a good cook.” Niles was really digging in.

“Yes, she is, my son chose well in his mate just as I did.” Niles smiled; he could actually imagine the love these too shared.

Q ate a bit more then wipes his face with the cloth napkin, then sipped his now hot tea.

“Now back to Minsk, no no, no…keep eating, we have the recorder on. Alec and James were deep in cover; Alec was Russian by birth but lived in London. Both he and James could speak Russian, so it was easier for them to infiltrate.”

But there was one snag; one of them kept swearing he had met James somewhere else, in a bar in Istanbul. So it made everything dicey.”

He and Alec had done everything they wanted to prove they were part of the team, even…killing someone.” Q sighed as he remembered James telling him and seeing the sorrow in his eyes, Alec wouldn’t look Q in the eyes.

“Once they were in, so they call it, they started gathering more intel and sending it my way, even so much as getting me a USB memory stick chock full of good information. But Alec was caught deliberately trying to sabotage a bombing, so they began to torture him, they couldn’t find James, he was with the leader.”

“They made James watch them torture Alec, to test his loyalty and James was dying on the inside, but Alec never gave over ever. But when they went to start cutting off his fingers, James pulled his Walther and began shooting, he was clipped in the shoulder but kept on fighting till he could get Alec out of there.”

Q noticed that Niles face was pale, and that he had stopped writing. Niles coughed and wiped his face then took a sip of water.

“You alright Niles, you see these are the brave men who keep this country and the world at large safe.” Niles nodded then sipped his water again.

Niles nodded as he leaned back into his chair.

“I couldn’t even imagine being tortured, I just couldn’t handle it and these men are faced with the prospect of it each time they are in the field?”

Q nodded solemnly and it was then that Sadie came in to remove the trays. Andrew followed and knelt down next to his father’s chair.

“Feeling alright father?” Q took his hand in his own.

“I am fine Andrew and actually I am not even tired, I say let me go on about another hour then we can stop.” Andrew agreed, squeezing his father’s hand as he stood up and took the other tray.

“Your son is very loving; it’s good to see that in a father son relationship, it isn’t always that way with most.” Q had a faint blush on his cheeks as he smiled at Niles.

“He is everything to me and means so much. I probably spoiled him but he grew up to be a fine man.”

Niles thought to himself that he would definitely put that in the book for Andrew. A large smile creasing his face as he wrote down that tidbit in his notes, he thinks that Andrew would be honored.

“Now, the night James and Alec returned to London, both of them were in medical and being tended when I went down to see them to get the USB port. Alec ignored me because he was lost in his head thinking about what happened. James looked me right in the eyes and I knew he could see how I felt but he didn’t embarrass me by mentioning it. As I left them to go see about the intel, James stopped me and took me aside and asked if he could talk to me later. I of course agreed and told him to come find me in Q branch and we would talk in my office.”

Q coughed a little then picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth.

“Yes…again…he came to my office I would say about an hour later and shut the door behind him. I was working on getting all the intel I could from that USB port when I felt him touch my arm. He had asked me to stand up and when I did he pulled me into a hug. For some reason James felt he needed comfort and that I was the one to give it to him, he must have seen it in my eyes that I adored him and that I had been worried, I could have had the port brought to me or even waited there in Q branch for him to bring it but I went down there because I was worried about him and he saw it, I was really the first to do so and it meant everything to him. He held me for five minutes, then tried to apologize but I wouldn’t let him, I…I covered his mouth with my hand then told him to shut up. I could feel the smile on my palm and saw it in his blue eyes.”

Q became lost in thought for a moment, that moment in his office was the beginning of their relationship, he remembered how he felt that day being held by James, and even though he was the one giving comfort, Q himself felt safe in those arms, warm and comfortable, he had found his home in James.

Niles noticed he was lost in thought and reached out to touch his hand.

“Sir, sir…are you alright?” Q blinked and lost the moment as he came back to the present, coughing he fixed his glasses and smoothed down his cardigan.

“Yes…well…um forgive me, when I speak of James I tend to drift to the memory.” Niles looked at him warmly and squeezed his hand before letting it go.

“I think we are done for today, you have been brilliant and I will contact you tomorrow.”

Q nodded but didn’t move from his seat. Niles rose and went to fetch Andrew for him. Q touched his lips and looked out the window, an image of James that day came to his mind, his face marked up but a brilliant smile on his face, James had leaned down and kissed Q softly as he cradled his face with his rough hands. They had touched foreheads and he could see James still smiling as they breathed in the same air. Q wanted badly to tell him how he felt but the fear of scaring him off or of being rejected scared him, so he for now let James lead.

Q shook the memory from his head as Andrew came into the room with Niles. Q began to stand up as Andrew took his arm.

“Thank you Q, I do appreciate today it was quite exciting.” Q smiled at him and told him tomorrow at 10 would be fine. Niles nodded and Sadie helped Q so Andrew could help Niles pack up.

Q asked to be seated outside so he could get some fresh air, Sadie agreed, it wasn’t too cool outside so he wouldn’t get cold.

Once seated she told him she would bring him some tea and a few biscuits, he smiled at her and leaned back on the bench and breathed in the air. The sun was still high and only a few clouds hung in the air, he looked out at the garden and smiled when Benny approached him and set his head on Q’s lap, he gently stroked the dog’s head.

“How are you doing today Benny, find anything good in the garden?” The dogs soulful eyes looked up at him and Q could swear the dog was smiling, it caused him to chuckle. Tomorrow he thought, he would discuss more of James’s missions and a few that he joined him on, and perhaps divulge more personal stories.

Sadie brought his tea and biscuits and was pleasantly surprised when Andrew joined him on the bench. Sadie left the tea and biscuits on a table next to them and went back inside to call her children.

“Father, will you ever tell me what happened that day?” Q looked at him puzzled.

“The day we lost dad when I was 6,” Q looked away from Andrew to the garden. Andrew took his hand in his and held it.

Q sighed out a held breath and turned back to Andrew.

“Soon.” 


	3. Chapter 3

 

As Q and Niles sat in the library, Andrew had built a fire that day as a cold front had decided to stay and chill everyone. Niles was sipping his tea as Q got comfortable and was deciding what to talk about.

“Niles, James and I worked as a team at MI6, I was his earpiece and at times his eyes, and he was the killing machine that got the job done. I accompanied him once to Marrakesh, he was to be the money for an arms deal and I was the technician who designed it.”

“It was the first mission I had ever been on and I was nervous, not really about the mission but because I have a real fear of flying.” Niles raised a brow at that causing Q to softly chuckle.

“Yes, I would rather walk on glass than fly, so I had to be sedated for the flight, but James was accommodating and helped me out by taking care of me, but he did tease me relentlessly.”

“We met with our marks, one of which too a real fancy to me, which wasn’t good because I was so new at going into the field that I didn’t know how to handle it. James knew but there was no time to teach me, he just said to go with it but not all of it. To this day I think he meant to string the man along but don’t fulfill what he wants. Which was me in his bed, and I wanted no part of that.”

Niles was riveted, leaning forward taking down his notes and he made sure the recorder was getting all of this.

“Q, how did you handle it, I mean you are on a mission and from what I have ever read about them, that comes first?” Q was nodding as he spoke so he leaned towards Niles.

“I handled it, I almost went through with all of it, but thankfully I had my pills that I take when flying and put one in his drink, he was out like a light before I had to go there. James was so proud of me that he gave me a full on kiss.” Q blushed after he said that and Niles smiled.

“Well done sir…that was brilliant.” Niles made sure to not only have that recorded, he also wrote it all down.

“Interestingly enough, James told me that if anyone on this trip was going to get me…it would be him. Well I wasn’t ready for that admission but I did love it.”

Niles laughed out loud. “Sounds like he claimed first rights to being with you,” He and Q laughed.

“Niles would you call for Andrew please, I need him for a moment.” Niles nodded and got up and went to the door and walked out to get Andrew. He rushed in thinking something happened to his father and was relieved when all was good.

“Andrew, would you please go to my room and get that photo of your father next to my bed.”

“Of course Father, I’ll be just a moment.” Niles returned to his seat and looked at Q.

“I think he thought something was wrong with you.” Q acknowledged that.

“It’s because of the cancer; he is very attentive to my needs.”

Andrew returned with the picture and handed it to his father. Q smiled at the picture touching it then turned it to Niles.

“This is James Bond, also known as 007, the love of my life.”

Niles whistled as he looked at the picture of James.

“I can see at least one reason why you loved him, he was handsome.” Niles looked at Andrew then back to the picture.

“Andrew you are the spitting image of your father, Sadie a lucky woman.” Andrew smiled as he thanked him; Q was looking at Andrew with a wistful look in his eyes. He handed him back the picture of his father.

“Thank you Andrew, would you mind putting it back?” Andrew took the picture but didn’t look at it as he headed out of the library.

“Now back to the story, the money was transferred and I had made a program for weapons, everything was going according to plan. Then everything went to shite, they decided they wanted us dead instead of giving over money for my programs.”

“They had me hanging by my wrists wearing only my pants and using a riding crop on my back, making James watch. They didn’t know we were MI6, they just enjoyed hurting people.”

Q sipped some tea and took a bite of a chocolate biscuit as Niles sat there with his mouth gaping open. Q wiped his mouth and settled back in his chair.

“The man I had sedated instead of letting him fuck me, was sure James was my lover and wanted to torture him because I had tricked him instead of giving myself over.”

“But I had to confess that I was a virgin and that no one has ever fucked me. Now that blew James’s mind and made him even more possessive of me. He hid it well though, but it gave our enemies even more ammunition. They decided that I needed to be initiated into sex.”

Niles’s eyes went wide with shock. “Are you telling me that you were, that they wanted to…?” Q nodded.

“Yes, they wanted to rape me in front of James.” Q grew silent for a moment then took a deep breath and went on.

“Only one got at me before James broke free of his bonds and tackled one of the men and got his gun shooting anyone near me. He killed everyone in the room.” Niles was in shock, his mouth open but nothing coming out but it was from behind that Q heard a sound, his son Andrew had come back into the room and cried out hearing that admission.

“Andrew!” Q frowned when he looked at his son who had moved closer slowly as if numb. When he knelt down next to his father he had tears in his eyes. Q reached for him and hugged him telling him softly that he was fine and that his father did everything he could and saved him from worse. Andrew began to cry so Niles got up to give them privacy.

Andrew looked at his father, trying to read his face and see if he could see the hurt or pain from that day, but he saw nothing but love.

“Father, I shouldn’t have listened but I came in to see if you two wanted lunch and I just stood there when you said that. Forgive me for intruding.”

“Shhhhh Andrew you did nothing wrong, and I wish I had told you about this but your father said there was no reason to. He didn’t want you to know everything we had been through because he didn’t want you to be scared or hurt. James took care of me Andrew, he made me better. He got me therapy then he showed me what real lovemaking is. I have no repercussions physically or mentally from the attack, so please don’t be sad.”

“Father kept many secrets from me didn’t he?” Q nodded and took his hands in his own.

“He wanted to protect you, so that you wouldn’t be damaged by our work, once we got you, whenever your father returned from a mission that was bad, he would stay in a hotel until he felt right enough to be around you. You were our one pure light, something so perfect and loving and happy, that we didn’t want to ruin it. Can you understand that?”

“Yes I can, he wanted me to have my childhood when he didn’t have one, to stay innocent as long as possible.” Q smiled and kissed his son’s forehead.

“Now, I am hungry and I am sure Niles is, so what you say we have a couple of sandwiches and chips?” Andrew softly laughed and stood up, cleaning up his face before leaving the room. Q turned to the fire and let out a long held breath.

“James, our secrets are coming out but I think he can handle them now.” He heard a tap on the window and saw a beautiful Chaffinch, it was a male because Q could tell by the colorful head on it, its beak tapping on the window and Q chuckles.

“Now are you my James telling me to stop telling stories, well I have to do this, and then I will join you!” The bird seemed to understand then tapped the window again before it flew off.

Niles walked back in with Sadie and who took away the cold tea and said she would be right back with lunch and hot tea. Q thanked her as she left.

“Are you alright to go on sir?” Q snorted and raised a brow as he pushed up his glasses.

“Of course I am; I was an agent of MI6 I can handle most anything you put at me.”  As Niles sat down he laughed shaking his head.

“Yes sir…of course.” As lunch was brought in and the small table set up, Q looked to see if Andrew was with her but he wasn’t.

“Where is Andrew?” Sadie put a napkin in his lap, then pours his tea.

“He went for a walk; he said he wanted a little air so he took Benny for a walk.” Niles kept quiet as Q nodded to Sadie.

“I hope you made him bundle up, it’s cold outside.”

“Yes love I did, I bundled him myself.” Q nodded but didn’t speak till she left the room.

“After James killed everyone, he carried me out to the medics who had arrived with the evac team. He stayed with me through it all, even the therapy, but I didn’t know for a long time that he went to his own therapy because of the guilt he felt for what had happened to me.”

They both ate for a moment and drank their tea before Q started again.

“So James was feeling guilt for not stopping the assault, did it weigh heavy on him for a while?” Q nodded that it did.

“He and I worked it through and came out the other side just fine.”

Niles smiled and made sure that was put down.

“It was a long time before James would even let M send me on a mission, unless it was with him and only him.” Niles nodded.

“We went on missions to Africa and India, even China and South America, I wish all those countries were closer, flying is not good.”

Niles laughed at his remark. “Well, I’m sure it isn’t for you.” They both began laughing. Andrew was going down the hallway after returning from his walk and heard the laughter through the door and smiled, heading to the kitchen to see his wife.

“We did one mission in Paris, it was amazing to go there, so much history but alas I had a mission to do with James not sightseeing.

“This mission I was more the lead than James, we were after people who hacked into military websites to steal secrets and arms. And since I had an alias when I was hacking that was more than known in the hacker world, meant I had a reputation that others wanted. I was the hero to them, the man who hacked MI6 out of boredom.”

“James was along as my bodyguard per say, a position he enjoyed immensely I must say. He got to push people away from me and protect me. He loved it.”

“I worked my way into the society easily; since James didn’t lead he could concentrate on protecting me. He stood out in this crowd. Most looked like me, skinny with a mop of unruly hair and disheveled clothing. There he was in a sharp suit looking amazing, the others thought I had bought a very expensive bodyguard. I told them he was ex MI6 and boy was they impressed.” Q laughed out.

It was growing late in the day, and Niles could tell Q was beginning to get fatigued. Niles excused himself and went to find Andrew. Finding him in the living room he said he thought Q was getting tired so Andrew went back with him to fetch his father.

Niles began to pack up as Q said his goodbye and was helped to his room. Niles said he would be back around noon tomorrow so Q could rest more. Andrew helped Q to his chair in his bedroom but before he could leave Q took his hand in his own.

“Sit down please; I want to talk to you.” Andrew sat down on the ottoman and faced his father. Q looked at his son’s hands then up to those oh so familiar eyes.

“I want you to know, that we both felt it was best to keep everything from you, because you were so young and we just didn’t want to upset you or have nightmares. I love you so much and James loved you more than his life. All we wanted was what we never had, a normal childhood. Please don’t think your father did it to keep secrets or to hurt you. He just wanted you to be happy and silly and innocent like all the children you went to school with.”

Andrew felt his heart in his throat, he knew his fathers loved him and would die for him, there was so much he didn’t know and wanted to know but he never pressed, with the cancer looming over their heads, he figured his father would tell him more about James.

“Will you ever tell me more about my father, how he was before I was born; how he died?” Q looked into those eyes, and squeezed his hands. “I promise Andrew, when I finish this book, anything you want to know I will tell you.”

Andrew nodded and leaned in to hug his father, taking his lithe frail form against his own large. He leaned back and smiled.

“Do you want to take a nap?” Q nodded yes and eased himself up with the help of his son and cane. He slipped off his shoes and got into his bed and lays down.

Andrew left the room and shut the door. Q lay there thinking about his past and what he should tell Andrew. He didn’t want him thinking badly about him after he was gone, and he certainly didn’t want him thinking badly about James.

 

He turned to the picture as he always did and talked to James.

“He wants to know James, everything, do you want me to tell him or just give him some of it. He is so smart and I know he can see through me just like you used to.” He reached out and touched the picture, then lay back in the bed and closed his eyes.

A smile comes to his face as a time with James came to his mind. It was a really amazing memory he had. Q had been walking back from a bookstore, heading to meet James at a café nearby, when he was accosted from behind by someone with a gun and pulled into an alley. He knew from his own training to remain calm and use a steady voice. James had been waiting and he knew his Q should have been there by now so he got up and went to look for him. He headed down the street towards the bookstore when he passed an alleyway and heard his voice. A man had Q up against a brick wall pointing a gun at his face. James pulled his own gun that he kept on his person at all times and quietly headed down the alley. Q saw him from the corner of his eyes but didn’t look, so the mugger didn’t look. The man put his gun under Q’s jaw and pushed it in, causing Q to wince in pain and sent anger through James that he didn’t even wait, he just shot him. Putting his gun away he grabbed Q and hugged him tightly; then ran his hands over him looking for wounds.

“James, I’m fine really, he didn’t do anything but point his gun at me, thank you.” James looked at him then tugged him tightly to him and gave him the most passionate kiss. Police showed up and James had to prove who he was, it only took 10 minutes before MI6 shows up to take over, pissing off the cops. James led Q home as the issue was cleaned up. An operative protecting a higher up of MI6 would not be taken to Scotland Yard for questioning. He would take his lover home free and clear.

James made love to Q as soon as they got home and Q was checked by James again. He had been gentle and overly loving with him, because of what happened. The memory made Q smile, not the thought of almost being shot for nothing but of how much James had loved on him to show that he had been really worried about losing him.

Q loved that about James and always would. The images filled his head and helped him fall asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Q slept in a bit more than usual, he was growing weaker but wanted badly to finish the book. So he rested more in the morning so he could last longer during the day. Slowly he sat up and took a deep breath and let it out. As he put his glasses on he turned to the picture of his love, always wanting that to be the first thing he saw in the morning.

He smiled at the picture that was smiling back. It was a real rare picture of James showing his true face, the craggy scarred face with a brilliant smile. Q fell in love every time he looked at it.

He got up and went into his private bath to relieve himself and clean up a little before going for some breakfast. Staring into the mirror he had to laugh at his reflection. He ran his fingers through his grey hair, it was still unruly, and what was it James called it? Oh yes a mop of unruly curls. He just laughed and relieved himself then washed his hands and brushed his teeth. He never took a shower unless someone was at home or knew he was going to so in case he got too weak or fell he could be helped.

Andrew was almost a warden to Q but he didn’t mind, he loved his son dearly.

Still in his pajamas pants and Sherlock shirt he put on his robe and walked down the hallway with his cane tapping. Andrew heard it and got up to go for his father.

“Good morning Father, Niles rang said he would be here at noon if you are feeling up to it?” Q smiled and took the hand his son offered. They walked to the table and Q sat down, Sadie brought over fresh hot tea and Q breathed in the aroma. He always liked sitting in here; it was bright and cheery with some knickknacks but nothing tacky or garish. As he drank his tea, Sadie fixed him a light breakfast. Andrew came into the kitchen with a box and set it down in front of his father.

“Father, I found this box among your things and thought you might want to go through it, see if you wanted to keep everything or donate to the Jumble sale our church is having.

Q lifted the lid and smiled brightly as he pulled out a ceramic bulldog with a Union Jack painted on the back.

“This was your fathers, it was all that M left him in her will. I cannot sell this Andrew, this is for you.” Andrew took it as he sat down and chuckled at the expression on the face of the bulldog.

“Father had this…I find that very amusing.” Sadie came over and laughed as well.

“It’s very charming.” Q smiled at her then looked at the figure.

“She left it to him as a sign to not give up and carry on his work as an agent; they had a very special relationship. She had recruited him and molded him into the man he was. She liked to think she was his mother, I didn’t know her very long but she was definitely a woman who took charge. I do believe even the Queen was frightened of her.”

They all laughed at that remark, Andrew put it aside as Q went back to looking into the box. Sadie set his meal down as he rummaged through it. He found old spy novels that James would read for fun, Q could remember hearing James laugh as he would read one calling them shite but he did enjoy them.

Q gasped when he found the small radio, he sat back in his chair and looked at it in wonder. Both Sadie and Andrew looked at him then.

“That bugger, he told me he lost it!” Andrew touched his father’s hand.

“What is it Father?” Q held up a small radio about the size of a thumb.

“This was the first piece of tech I gave your father in the Gallery where we met, he told me he lost it, lying bugger.” Q chuckled and handed it to his son. Andrew looked over the small radio, marveling at it.

He handed it to Sadie, who placed it in the palm of her hand so she wouldn’t lose it.

“Well we are keeping that and the bulldog figurine.” Q smiled and nodded agreement.

Everything else in the box was unimportant and would go to the Jumble sale. Q began to eat his breakfast a large smile on his face. The memory of James that day in the gallery was a special one for him; he prayed he never forgot it.

Once finished their phone rang and it was Niles asking Andrew if Q was up to talking today, he looked over at his father and how alert and happy he was this morning and told Niles to get over here as fast as he could, that his father was in great spirits.

After 30 minutes Niles arrived and found Q waiting for him in the library, they greeted each other as Andrew helped him set up.

Sadie brought in the tea then left with Andrew as Niles sat down in the chair opposite.

“Good day sir, I hope you are feeling well?” Q smiled and reached out and shook Niles hand.

“Good day and yes, I am feeling quite well, slept in some and had a good breakfast, now let’s get started.”

Niles opened up his note pad and pulled up their last conversation.

“You were posing as a hacker and James was your bodyguard.” Q nodded and settled back in the chair.

“Yes he was a fine bodyguard.” He chuckles heartily. “I had worked my way into their fold by hacking into some sites but they put me to a test to see if I would actually do a place they picked. So they told me to hack the CIA. Well I couldn’t wait and sat down on my laptop and had hacked them in an hour. I brought up some files, nothing really important mind you because I wasn’t going to give up American secrets to a bunch of hackers. Well that was one test; another one wanted me to hack the Chinese.”

“Did you hack the Chinese sir?” Q shook his head no then gave Niles a large smile.

“I hacked the North Koreans, and that really impressed them, I gave over so much to them not that I really cared, it being North Korea and all.” James was quite proud of me, and he showed me how much once we were back in our suite.” Q blushed and Niles found it endearing, and patted his knee.

“Now is that a story for the book?” Q gasped at the question then laughed shaking his finger at him.

“Now…now, that is personal.” They both laughed out loud then Q leaned in closer to him.

“But I can say if it had been an Olympic event, James would have a gold medal.” Niles leaned back and fanned himself causing Q to laugh harder.

They both sipped their tea and giggled some more. Q put down his cup and smoothed his pants.

“The mission lasted over two weeks, I got the name of each of the hackers and what they have been doing and got it all on a disc and a USB port. Only one of them tried to attack me because of jealousy, James had him down in a second, making him kiss the carpet. He then broke all of his fingers, so he couldn’t use them to hack for a long time.”

“Once we were home, I worked hard to get them put in jail; I gave over information to the American’s. So they couldn’t get any more programs for arms. It had been a simple mission nothing quite like what James was used to.”

Niles wrote some things down then looked at Q.

“Now, there were times when James came home that he was so damaged by what he saw or had to do, that he wouldn’t come near me. He would give me back what tech had survived then leave and I wouldn’t see him for a week or even more. Alcohol was a favorite of his, sometimes pills but mostly alcohol. He never got violent or any such thing with me or Andrew, but he could get rude and belligerent but it’s because he felt damaged. Of course I never made him feel like he was damaged.”

“Sometimes agents have to do things that will scar them forever, killing is such an aspect of it, and unfortunately innocents sometimes get in the way. I don’t know all the horrors James saw but I am sure there were plenty. There is a lot he wouldn’t tell me but sometimes he would purge his feelings and thoughts to me, because he knew I wouldn’t judge him.”

Sadie entered and asked if they wanted some lunch. Q said he wanted a bit of her bangers and mash. She turned to Niles and he nodded in agreement.

“Sounds lovely, my mum would make that for my father every Sunday till the day he died.”  Sadie smiled at him and left the room.

“She is such a good cook.” Niles agreed with him.

“Pardon me Niles, but are you married, have children.”

Niles shook his head now as he sipped some more of his tea.

“No, my partner and I broke up last May, I wanted to make it official but he didn’t, he also didn’t want children and I do so badly.

“I was against children at first, I thought with our jobs that we couldn’t do it, we barely had a cat but then again cats are resilient. James wanted a child and more or less talked me into it, don’t get me wrong I wanted Andrew; I just didn’t want him to be raised by a nanny or babysitter when one of us or both of us should be doing it. But for James, I gave in especially when he said he would take fewer missions and less dangerous ones.”

“I can understand that sir, Andrew seems to me to have been well loved and someday soon I hope to have a child with someone just as you did.”

Q smiled at him then Sadie came in with lunch, Niles set up the table for her. They began eating and were joined by Benny the dog because Sadie left the door open.

“Ah Benny, you decided to join us wonderful.” The dog sat down and smiled at them, he never begged because he was a well-trained dog. But Q gave him a little bit of his bangers till Sadie came in and shooed the dog out of the room then shut the door.

“James loved bangers and mash, I swear he could eat it every night, thank god I was there to stop him or he would have been a porker.” Niles chuckled.

After eating, Q set his plate aside and patted his flat stomach.

“I never could put on weight, would piss James off to no end.”

Niles looked him over and shook his head.

“I am quite jealous; I work out so much I think it’s my religion.”

Q chuckled, “I tried to work out but mostly I would just run; helps to clear the head.”

“Living with James was an adventure but we did have plenty of down time, just being domestic and simple. Those are the times we enjoyed the most, shopping at the farmers market so he could make a brilliant dinner or watching Dr. Who, he wasn’t a fan but he indulged me. Our relationship outside the walls of MI6 was kept very private; we didn’t want it sullied by what we did for a living. James wanted it that way, work wasn’t allowed inside our flat unless necessary, and once Andrew was born, and James never discussed it where he could hear it.”

“We had so many close encounters with death, especially James, but he always seemed to come back, he claimed his hobby was resurrection, I thanked whatever deity every time he came home well.”

“Sometimes he would be in medical under anesthesia because of gunshot wounds and such, his body was a map of scars but I never cared about them I was just happy he was alive. We had a few close calls with him almost being dead but thankfully he would come back.”

“Niles, mind if we stop I am feeling a bit odd right now, a little dizzy and I think I should take my medication.” Niles jumped up and went to get Andrew, who rushed in to get his father.

“Father do you want a doctor?” Q smiled and let him help him up.

“No Andrew I am just feeling odd, no pain mind you just a little dizzy, I need to lay down.

Andrew took his father to his room as they walked by he told Sadie to ring his father’s doctor to come see him. She went to the phone. He got him into his bed to lie down then went in search of Niles.

“Niles, maybe we should give my father a day off and start again on Friday?”

“Of course Andrew, no problem but please let me know how he is doing, your father is amazing.” Andrew thanked him after helping him pack up.

The doctor arrived after 45 minutes, and checked Q over asked him some questions.

“Honestly doctor I am fine, just got a little dizzy.” He sat down and looked at Q.

“Have you had any pain, anything odd?” Q shook his head no.

“No, this is the first time in a very long time that I have gotten dizzy.” Andrew was standing next to his father’s bed.

“My father has been doing interviews for a book; do you think that could be an issue?”

“No, if he hasn’t been doing any heavy lifting or running marathons, that shouldn’t be a factor.” Andrew nodded then took his father’s hand in his own.

“But I will recommend Quinn that you stay in bed tomorrow and just rest and relax, just for tomorrow, okay?” Q relented and agreed with him to do as he was told.

The doctor stood and put everything back in his bag and walked out with Sadie. Andrew sat down on the bed looking at his father.

“I am fine Andrew, honestly I am, and I would tell you if I wasn’t.”

Andrew nodded but didn’t really believe him. Q could see that his son was worried so he decided to let his son in on some things.

“Ask me something Andrew, about your father.” Andrew looked up shocked, he has never had this opportunity and instantly so many questions came to his mind.

“Did he really want me?” Q frowned and took his sons hand into his own.

“Yes Andrew, you were his idea, it was me who argued over it, not James, he desperately wanted a child.” Andrew was a bit shocked at that, for some reason he had felt that his father didn’t want him.

“You…but father wouldn’t hold me sometimes or even talk to me?” Q took a breath and let it out.

“Your father was an operative for MI6 Andrew; sometimes he had to do things he didn’t want to do for Queen and Country. He felt that if he held you or anything he would sully you.” Q bites his lip and turns to look at the portrait then back to Andrew. “Sometimes he would cry when he felt he had let you down by not being more affectionate.”

Q could see the emotions running over his sons face, and he knew he was trying to come to terms with it all.

“At work you were all he talked about, he would show you off to the other agents and to M and Eve, he put so many pictures of you in my office that he would sit in there looking at them as I worked in the main room.”

“So believe me, he wanted you, the only reason I fought it at first was because of our jobs, I love you and I know he loved you, you made him feel human.”

Andrew started to cry, as he laid his head in his father’s lap. Q stroked his head trying to soothe him.

“Andrew he did the best he could, when you were first born, he took care of you, because he wouldn’t let me. He bathed and fed you, changed you. He insisted on sleeping in your room to make sure you were alright, I in some ways resented it but I never stopped loving either of you.”

He lifted up his sons head and smiled at him.

“You were his chance at being normal, now I want to take a nap, I promise we will discuss more alright?”

Q kissed his forehead and laid back in the bed, Andrew smiled and kissed his hands then got up and turned off the light as he left.

“Oh James, this is so hard, I could really use your help right now.” Q heard tapping and looked at the window and saw the same bird from yesterday, he smiled.

“Soon James, seriously you are always so impatient.” The bird tapped again then flew off. Q chuckled and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Friday morning after having all day Thursday to rest and relax, he was sitting in the garden with Benny by his side. He was breathing in the cool crisp air as he petted the dog’s head. Benny nuzzled his hand and softly barked.

Niles had ringed at 9 saying that he thought noon would be best, and Q had agreed with him. All day yesterday Andrew had looked as if he wanted to know more but was afraid to ask, he walked on glass around his father and it saddened Q.

He didn’t know how he would say everything but he knew this book would help, since he knew the cancer was getting worse and that time wasn’t as plentiful as before.

Sadie walked up and knelt down petting Benny as she told Q that Niles had arrived.

“You sure you feel up to this?” She stood up and helped him as Q smiled at her.

“Yes love I am, I feel damn good today.” She laughed and walked with him back inside. She took him to the library and helped him to his seat.

“Good afternoon Niles.” Niles looked up and smiled.

“Good afternoon sir, I hope you are well?” Q nodded yes and settled himself in his seat.

“Now Niles, we need to get down to the bone of all this. And I want you to know if you want to ask anything, I will tell you, all except what my designs were for MI6, those are still classified.”

Niles was stunned but excited. He checked his recorder and his notes and settled in.

“Thank you sir, I am honored truly.” Q nodded curtly then crossed his legs.

“I have no idea where to begin sir; I guess your life with your agent would be what most would want to know about, not often you hear of such a collaboration; an agent and his quartermaster having such a relationship.”

“James would be a bit distressed at me talking about us but since he is no longer with us, I feel it’s alright and I am sure when I see him again I will hear about it.” Niles smiled at that comment; he wondered how much love they did share before James was gone.

“Sir…You mentioned before that James was an orphan, were his parents murdered or lost in another way?” Q sobered and looked at Niles.

“His parents as far as I know were taken from him by an accident; I believe it was a car accident. The caretakers of their home raised him before he was sent to Oxford. He honestly never spoke of them, he didn’t deal in the past so much.”

“James was the kind to forget the past and just move on with no thought to it, gave him no purpose to go back.”

Niles was thoughtful on that, it would lead to less stress to just forgo the past and think of the now and the future.

Tell me about your job but of course not your designs.” Q chuckled and waves a finger at him.

“Now you know I can’t tell you too much but what I was in most capacities was the eyes for an agent. I could hack into any CCTV that most any city had, so that I could guide my agents towards their target or to safety. I could help them crack open any safe or help with bombs.”

“So to say you were pretty vital to MI6, and those who worked under your guidance?” Q nodded then turned as Sadie entered with tea.

“I would have brought this sooner but the children have come home, don’t worry they will not enter but are eager to see their grandfather.” Q chuckled.

“When I am done they are my first priority.” Sadie touched his hand then left the room.

“Niles if you wouldn’t mind pouring the tea, my hand shakes too much.”

“Yes sir of course.” Niles put down his pen and pad and picked up Q’s mug and poured his tea, since he had been with him this week he had noticed that Q didn’t take anything in his tea but two sugars. Carefully he handed the mug over to Q.

“Thank you Niles…mmm I do love Earl Grey.”  Niles smiled over at him as he pours his own in a very lovely tea cup with yellow blossoms on it.

“James would bring me tea whenever he went to Asia, especially when he was in China, he would find the most amazing oolong and such.” Niles made sure to put that down in his notes, it was an interesting tidbit, that a double oh agent would go to a tea shop for his lover after completing a mission or maybe during it.

“Did James ever bring back any knickknacks or such that you have kept?” Q sips his tea and looked at him. Putting down the mug he leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs and put those elegant fingers on his lap.

“James would bring back so many little things, whatever he would pilfer from small stands and such in the marketplace he was running through or perusing if he wasn’t being chased.” He laughed as he pushed up his glasses.

“He grabbed this one small thing, it was a jade elephant, hand carved, it’s so beautiful.” He points to the mantle and atop it with other things is the jade elephant along with other animals in jade.

Niles stood and looked at them, they were lovely and quite detailed for hand carved, he was impressed with James’ eye for such things. He added it to the notes.

“For some reason he wanted me to have a menagerie of jade animals even though I never showed an interest in animals, in my room I have on my mantle a small collection of wooden puzzle boxes all hand carved, they are beautiful and those are things I am interest in but he wanted the animals for me I guess, I never really asked but I enjoyed anything he brought me because it meant he was home and safe.”

“So that means you were always on his mind, that besides the mission you were for most in his thoughts.”

“That’s flattering but honestly I wouldn’t know but it’s a nice assumption to think about it.”

Niles wrote down everything that Q said, he thought all this information was gold.

“Now Niles, would you like to know more about certain missions or about James himself and our relationship, but I was thinking it should be more of a mixture?”

Niles looked contemplative then grinned and looked at Q.

“I think it should be a mixture of both, you are correct.” They both nodded as they laughed.

“You will have to I guess, have certain chapters for missions and ones for relationship and early life, but to be honest I do not know too much about James as a child.”

“I was thinking of going to the Oxford and researching, but since he was an agent I was thinking it was all classified but I will make the effort.”

Q tapped his chin then grinned and shook his head.

“I still have contacts there at MI6 perhaps I can get you a name.”

“Oh thank you sir, that would be most appreciated, and I promise not to put their name or even a reference of their name in my book.” Q laughed.

“I believe that would be best, since those at MI6 do not like their secrets revealed, well I want to discuss Japan with you, this was a very special mission, still quite dangerous but it was special to us, because it helped us to help a friend out.”

Niles made sure his recorder was going this time and turned his pad to a fresh page.

“Ready when you are sir.”

Q took a sip of his tea then got comfortable in his chair.

“Now, there was a madman, who had an interest in nuclear weapons, and that was the easy part; he also had an interest in human trafficking of children, some as young as 6 months old, his own people.” Q shook his head in disgust.

“James posed as a buyer with a very deep pocket, this madman who went by the name Wei, only Wei. He wanted nuclear weapons so he could hold the world hostage, but the only way he could get his money was to sell children of the poor. He would kidnap children, especially girls, and sell them to foreign investors.”

“How did he handle such a mission, it must have sickened him.”

Q sighed and looked to the fire that Andrew had lit earlier before Niles had arrived.

“We would talk at night when he was in his hotel room; he said he never felt so dirty in his life, he would tell me that he couldn’t get the shower water hot enough to get rid of the feeling.”

Niles just slowly shook his head as he took down the notes.

“I can only imagine how he must have felt sir.”

Andrew came in so Q stayed quiet as he turned to his son.

“Just wanted to check on you father, are you feeling alright?”

He took his son’s hand and patted it. “Yes, I am fine we are almost done for today I believe, just half an hour more.”

He had looked at Niles then and he nodded his head in agreement.

Andrew held his hand for a moment longer then left the room.

Q took a deep breath then let it out and turned back to Niles.

“Now, back to the story; James had 20 million given to him by the treasury to spend, even though Wei would never get the money because James just needed to get close to him to kill him quietly.”

“Wei took him on a tour of his, ‘wares’ if you want to call those young children that. James told me that he had room after room in this large building filled with children, ranging from age 2 years old to 14 and perhaps 16 years old. Wei told him that he didn’t get any too old because the men preferred young. James told me once he was alone he threw up.”

Niles shuddered then took a long drink of his now cold tea, then sat back in his seat hard.

“I think I need a drink.” Q just smiled.

“Niles, you see that book way over there titled Computer Language, would you please go get it for me.”

“Of course I would.” He got up and walked over to one of the shelves and handed it to Q.

“Is your cup empty?” Niles nodded then laughed out loud when Q opened the book and showed that inside was a small bottle of scotch. Q opened it and motioned for Niles cup. He poured about two fingers into it then some into his own empty mug.

“You are a sly one sir.” They both sipped and nodded in agreement that this was fine scotch.

He closed up the book and put it aside, then sipped again.

“James loved Macallan 25 and he got me hooked, it’s not often now that I indulge but I think this is a good time to do so.”

Q put down his mug and settled back again.

“Now, James was posing as a buyer and unfortunately had to pick a few and he did, he picked most of the ones who were very young, on the day he was choosing one Wei’s men brought a baby, a fucking baby, couldn’t have been more than 5 months old and James chose that one so he could get it to safety.”

“I will tell you the fate of that child when this story is over.”

Niles sipped at his scotch as he wrote.

“James had a few operatives with him to pose as his helpers, they weren’t double Ohs but they were MI6, they would take the children to the hotel undercover, and then send them off on a private plane to London. James had to go back and start the money transfer. Well he told him that he wouldn’t do it if his associates were around and he again said how much money he had to give to his cause.”

“Wei immediately sent them away, James knew the children he had saved were at the airport boarding the private jet to get away from Wei, so he took out the wire he had looped in his belt and unwound it, walked up behind Wei and wrapped it around his neck and tightened it, killing him. He put Wei in his private restroom in his office then shut the door. He got the laptop and got the hard drive out after smashing it on the corner of his desk and made sure he had the USB as well.”

“I would need that to research all his backers and buyers, so that we could eliminate them.”

“Sir, how did he get out of the building, without being noticed or at least questioned about Wei?” Q smiled at him with a sly tilt of his lips.

“When James exited his office with the hard drive and USB in his pockets, he told me there wasn’t anyone outside the door so he made his way down by servant exits and back staircases, it wasn’t till he was almost out when the alarm was sounded, he had to physically kill a guard to get a gun, because they patted him down before the exchange. He got off at least 5 shots and killed two men as he ran off. I was on his com as soon as he put it in his ear.”

Q was a bit excited talking about this mission; he could feel his heart beating fast as he sipped the scotch.

“As soon as his com was in I directed him to what alleyways to use to get away and that an evac was on its way to retrieve him, unfortunately one person did get him in the back of the arm and one shoulder, his right one I believe.”

“Thankfully the evac got there in time to hustle him to the airport, so he could get a flight out; they patched him up on the way then helped him change his clothing. He and the evac team made the flight and headed to Germany where they would take another flight to London. When he arrived at MI6, he came to me first in my office and shut the door, where I grabbed him and gave him a real welcome.” Niles softly chuckled at that image then coughed and looked at him.

“What of the children he saved?”

Q waved his finger and was nodding to him.

“Yes the children, well they were all adopted to families here in London and the youngest one, well as soon as Eve saw the baby she wanted her badly, she was adorable and once she saw Eve, well she would cry anytime anyone else held her, she only wanted to be held by Eve. So now she is a student at Oxford studying medicine.”

“With the technology that James brought back, we took down the whole operation and more than 150 children were saved. It took James a month or more to get the images out of his head of some of the things he saw, he would have nightmares about it and whenever Andrew was around him he would get nervous, I made him get therapy for it, because our son was beginning to act out from it.”

“How did he handle the therapy?” Q thought for a moment before he spoke, as if he was trying to word it the right way.

“James, at first fought it, then after an epic fight between us he gave in and did it.”

“If I may ask what the fight was about?” Q let out a breath and figured James wasn’t around so why not.

“He had been up all night because he couldn’t sleep because of the nightmares. Well he got drunk and angry because he kept thinking of the children he didn’t save, it kept entering his mind, and Andrew was only 3 at the time and wandered in the room because he had woken up and climbed down from his bed. James was stinking drunk and threw his tumbler of scotch at the wall and Andrew had just entered the room and some glass had broken and cut his face then he stepped on a piece. There was blood everywhere it seemed and he was crying loudly.”

“I woke up and ran into the living room and found Andrew screaming and his face cut and his foot bleeding out, I grabbed him and took him into the bathroom and began cleaning him up and getting the glass from his foot, James came in apologizing but Andrew screamed when he saw him. So I told him to just leave. I cleaned up and bandaged Andrew and put him in our bed and held him till he fell asleep again.”

Q wiped at his eyes, then took a deep breath then let it out.

“Once Andrew was asleep I went looking for James, he was on the couch holding his head in his hands, and I could hear him crying, I sat down in front of him on the coffee table and hit him in the head, all he did was look at me. I told him if he didn’t get help; that Andrew and I were leaving. He practically begged me not to leave him, not to take his son away from him. He apologized and began crying again, I held him to me, and he swore he would get help.”

“He said if he lost us, then there was no point in living. And I believed him when he said that, He had had so much loss and betrayal in his life that death would be an option for him, the only one.”

Niles felt his own tears coming; he just couldn’t imagine all that James had seen.

“Did he do it…go through with the therapy?”

“Q nodded yes, he couldn’t risk losing us, and I had meant what I said, I would have taken Andrew away from him.”

“His therapy was two months but he came back almost new, he still hesitated when it came to Andrew but he did love him and eventually became more affectionate to him.”

Andrew came into the room and Niles looked at him and he could see a small scar on his forehead, he quickly looked down at his notes. Andrew went over to his father and kneeled down.

“Ready to stop Father…perhaps continue this tomorrow?” Q touched his cheek and smiled.

“Yes we are done for today, I would like to go to my room now, I am a little tired.” Using his cane he slowly stood up and looked to Niles and nodded to him. Niles bade him goodbye and Andrew as well, today he didn’t bring in as much equipment so loading up was easy. He had a lot to take down and think about.

They were in his bedroom and Q pushed off his slippers and looked at his son.

“I will just be a moment, don’t leave I want to talk to you.” Andrew nodded and sat in his father’s chair, Q went into his restroom and relieved himself and cleaned up. When he came out he smiled at his son and walked over to his bed and sit down.

“I want to tell you something about that scar on your forehead and I want you to listen to me and not interrupt, alright?” Andrew frowned but nodded, raising his hand and touching the scar then looked at his father.

Q sat there and began the story he had just told Niles, he didn’t want Andrew reading it in a book instead of his father telling him. The story was too personal and needed to be told to him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Andrew left his father’s room quietly stunned by the story his father told him, he left him to rest before he faced the grandchildren who were eager to see him. Andrew went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror, pushing back his blonde hair he runs a finger over the scar.

Andrew whispered to himself as he stared at his reflection.

“Father, I am so sorry I felt that you didn’t want me, I never realized you were so damaged by your work.” He let out a breath he was holding and went to find his family. Sadie smiled as he entered the kitchen where the children were having a snack, she could see something was on his mind but didn’t ask because they were not alone.

“Daddy…daddy, come here see what we got!” He put a smile on his face and walked over to his children and sat down. His little girl looking so much like her mother with her auburn hair and green eyes, his son like him but he had a bit of strawberry in his blond hair but his eyes were clear blue. They showed him the gifts their grandmother had given them. It was a Harry Potter Lego set with everything.

“Well didn’t you two cash in?” The children laugh and everyone sits down and looks through the box.

Q wakes up and reaches for his glasses, putting them on as he sits up and turns, smoothing down his cardigan he looks over at James’ picture. He thought to himself, soon enough James we will be back together and I will be grateful for it. The bird returned and tapped on the window. Q got up and went over to the window and slowly opened it, the bird didn’t fly off but hopped into the room, and Q chuckled and sat down. The bird flew over and landed on the arm of his chair.

“Well you are a friendly sort, I do believe you are James, are you waiting for me, well you will have to wait just a bit longer sorry.” The bird used its beak and tapped on Q’s hand, causing him to laugh.

“Now you need to go because I want to see my grandchildren, but I will leave the window open for you.” As if the bird understood, it hopped and flew out the window. Q shook his head and smiled, as he placed his slippers on and grabbed his cane. Heading into the kitchen, he was greeted with cheers from his grandchildren who ran over and walked with him to his chair at the kitchen table.

The talked and played with the Legos till Sadie said it was dinner time and to get all the toys put up. Q sat there watching everything thinking James would have loved this. Andrew was watching his father and he noticed how happy he looked, when he was a child and James was gone, he would see the sadness in his eyes, walking around their flat as if lost but shake out of it when he would come into the room, his father would turn into the man he should be and take care of his son.

The next day Niles arrived at noon figuring that was the best time so that Mr. Quinn wouldn’t get too tired. He set up his recorder and got his large pad and many pens just in case one dried up.

He had so much information and he wished these talks could last forever but he knew Mr. Quinn wouldn’t be able to. He stood up when he entered the room with Andrew at his side.

“Hello sir, how are you today?” Q smiled at him as he sat down he had a large folder with him, Sadie coming in with tea as usual, then her and Andrew leave.

“I am well Niles thank you, well yesterday was a pip wasn’t it, how much did you go over everything we talked about?” Niles nodded and opened his pad.

“Yes sir it was quite a day and yes I went over it a few times.” Q picked up the large folder and handed it to Niles.

“This is for you, for the book. About 10 years ago I had put everything down on paper as well as disc, because I wanted to give it to Andrew so he would know his father, but now I want you to put it all in the book.”

Niles took the folder, holding it as if it was made of delicate glass.

“Thank you sir, but don’t you want to give it to Andrew?” Q shook his head no.

“No, What I need to tell Andrew I will do this week, but the rest is in this book, it details missions and such and gives you a look at our life together, nothing intimate mind you, but it gives you a decent look.”  Niles felt so honored he lost his train of thought.

“Thank you again sir, honestly I won’t let you down.” Q pointed a finger at him and laughed.

“You better not; I want this to be a best seller for my grandchildren.” They both and settle in their chairs.

“Now, where to begin, well I guess I should just give you the end, I could go on about missions but that folder holds real detailed information that I have forgotten by now. So I am going to tell you how James Bond 007 Agent of MI6 died.”

Q reflected for a moment then leaned back and placed his hands together in his lap.

“It was in December, Eve had come to our flat with her daughter Mia she was at least 2 years old by then and Andrew was 5. Well she forgot to bring diapers so I volunteered to go to the market and James wanted to go with me. It was a rare moment for James and me to have a bit of time alone so we jumped at it. Bundled up we walked hand in hand to the Market, He looked so happy, his cheeks red from the cool air, he smiled at me then stopped and fixed my scarf, he was always tending me that way because he knew I was susceptible to colds. Once he was done he leaned down and kissed me then took my hand again.”

“We did our shopping, and had stopped at a café for coffee and tea. Holding our bags and drinks we headed back to our flat, and we were talking about Andrew going to school and the topic of another child came up, James had mentioned wanting a daughter. Someone to completely spoil and make a princess, until I mentioned that one day she would want to date then he changed his mind.”

Q turned and looked at the mantle; there wasn’t a fire today as it wasn’t as cold as days before.

“When we got to our building, well I had trouble getting the keys out to open the door so we could go upstairs. So James took all the bags in his hands, I could see three young men coming down the street and I got nervous, and fumbled the keys dropping them on the steps as I picked them up two of the men pulled out guns and said for us to stand still and hand over everything. James turned and looked at them and set down the bags and acted as if he was getting his wallet when he was going for his gun but the problem was, he didn’t have it, because…” Q got emotional and stopped talking.

“We can stop for a moment if you want sir.” Q shook his head no and took a drink of tea.

“I had told James to leave it at home, why would we need it…you see if I hadn’t said that, he might be alive. When he didn’t find the gun and remembered he had left it locked up, he turned and looked at me then back to the men.  They got angry when James didn’t give them anything, and when one of them approached me pointing his gun. James lost it and began to fight and it was then that the shots rang out.” Q coughs and wipes his eyes then glances down at his hands which were trembling slightly. Niles moved towards him, his pad and pen put aside. He took Q’s hands in his own.

“Let’s stop sir, maybe you need some air?” Q adamantly shook his head no so Niles nodded and squeezed his hands and leaned back.

“I cried out when James went down, neighbors heard me and some came outside causing the men to run off with nothing. I ran down to James and found 3 wounds in his chest, I screamed for someone to call EMS and did my best to stop the bleeding by adding pressure. James touched my face and said no resurrection this time and I began crying telling him he was wrong, that I needed him and he couldn’t do this to me, he had to stay, I told him to fight all he could say was that he loved me and Andrew and that he was sorry. He touched my face then fell back, EMS arrived too late he was already gone. MI6 agent killed by a stupid thugs not a car bomb or torture or in a hail of gunshots on the other side of the world but by street thugs.”

Q got some tissue and wiped his face, and Niles could see he was angry and wanting to vent.

“STREET THUGS…My husband was taken by street thugs, I was prepared for him to die abroad, in a bombing or by torture but not right in front of me, in front of our home in broad daylight!”

Andrew rushed in having heard his father yell out, and knelt by him.

“Father, are you alright, what is going on?” he looked at Niles then back to his father, Niles stopped the recorder.

“Your father was telling me how James died.” Andrew looked shocked then angry.

“Telling you…he told you…he has never told me ever.” Andrew was angry and hurt, because his father has kept this from him all his life.

“Andrew I was going to tell you, tonight actually just like I told you about your scar, now leave the room and we will talk, I promise.” Andrew frowned and stood up; Niles was feeling like a rat when Andrew looked at him all hurt as he left the room.

“Sir, maybe you two should go talk?”

“No, we are going to finish, I have to do this…it ends today, my health is getting worse and I don’t want to spend it all in interviews I want to be with my family.”

Niles nodded and turned the recorder back on and got his pad and pen back.

Q calmed down and drank some more tea then took a deep breath.

“EMS tried to resuscitate him but he was gone, Eve hearing all the alarms got a neighbor upstairs to keep an eye on the children as she came downstairs. She found me crumbled on the steps sobbing, calling out James’ name. His funeral was not large per his wishes and he wished to be buried in Scotland where his parents are buried. It is where I wish to be buried as well. Now you know the story. You know all about an agent and his Quartermaster, about James and I. The folder you have holds more details and such. I wish you well on this book Niles and I want all the money for it to go to Andrew and his family.”

“Of course sir, I have it all here and it will be done as you wish, I want you to know it was an honor and pleasure to sit with you and that you and your family will receive the first copy.” Niles gathered all his things then helped Q up and gave him his cane. He helped him out into the hallway and was met by Sadie, Q looked at her.

“Where is Andrew…I want him to come to my room we need to talk.”

“He is out back with the children and Benny, I’ll go fetch him.”

Niles helped Q to his room then bade him farewell and that he would be in contact, Q told him goodbye as he settled in his seat.

After 10 minutes Andrew came into his room and shut the door, he didn’t look at his father until he sat down opposite him.

“Andrew I know you are upset with me but I have my reasons for not telling you, for one thing you were a child barely five years old.”

“You were not old enough tell and after that I didn’t want to tell you because it hurt me to say it. I let you down and I am sorry for that but I needed to finish the interviews for reasons that are all my own.”  
“Father, how did he die, I have a right to know?” Q took Andrew’s hands in his and told him exactly how his father died. Andrew sat back stunned, his secret agent father killed by men in the street, not anything exciting but just another senseless killing.

“This book will give you more insight into your father, it’s one of the reasons why I wanted it done. The money from the book goes to you Andrew, use it for the children’s education, also please open that drawer in my bureau please and take out the black book please.”

Andrew got up and did as he was told then gave it to his father. Q opened it up showing Andrew it was a ledger with legal documents.

“This is your inheritance from your father; there is land in Scotland and a home in Anguilla. Your father also left you all his interests and money. He got the land in Scotland after Skyfall was sold, his ancestral home.” Inside the leather bound book was a small pocket; Q reached into it and pulled out a key.

“This is for a safety deposit box in London, inside are all the deeds and documents you need to show you are indeed the one who inherited. Your father set this up as soon as you were born, you and Sadie and the children are well taken care of.” Andrew saw the amount of his inheritance and was shocked.

“Father, I am shocked, I mean this is all yours isn’t it, he left it to you?” Q was shaking his head no.

“No I have my own cash and I have patents on a few of my designs and the money from those goes to your children automatically.”

Andrew hugged his father and apologized for how he acted earlier. Q hugged him back then kissed his cheek.

“He loved you Andrew, when he was dying you was on his mind, now I never want to hear you doubt how your father felt.” Andrew shook his head swearing he wouldn’t ever think that way again.

“I love you father and I am sorry if I have hurt you with my negativity towards him. I know you could have told me sooner but I think I understand why you waited.”

Q was looking at his son thinking how much he truly did look like James, it saddened him at times but he knew he would see James soon enough.

“James would be proud of you Andrew, and I know he would love your family, I’m proud as well and I’ve wanted you to know that living here with you has been wonderful and I wanted to thank you for that.” Andrew smiled and pulled his father into a hug, Q clung to him tightly for a moment, knowing he wouldn’t be around anymore soon.

“A house in Anguilla, that’s pretty amazing father.” Andrew and Q laughed together.

“Maybe you should take the family for a holiday, you can afford it now.” Andrew gathered up all the papers and placed them in the book and closed it.

“You are right father; I think we should all go.” Q smiled but it wasn’t a large smile. Andrew took the book to show his wife as Q went to his bed to lie down; he was tired more tired than he had ever been in his life. He just wanted the pain to go away so he could be peaceful.

He sat there and talked to James as if he was sitting next to him and who was to say he wasn’t, maybe it could happen.

“Oh James, it’s been too long a life without you.” Q sighed and picked up the picture and held it in front of him. He closed his eyes and remembered that day in the gallery, the banter between them, and the shine of those blue eyes. Q opened his eyes and smiled.

It was then that the bird flew into the room and landed on the bed and looked at Q and chirped. Q sighed when he saw it.

“Come for me have you, just can’t wait but then you never could.” He held out his hand and the bird hopped over and tapped his fingers with its beak.

Q lay back in the bed holding the picture to his chest, the bird stayed on the bed with him. He closed his eyes and smiled, he could see James and he was holding out his hand, so Q reached out for it and was pulled close to him, he reaches up and touches his face and sees those blue eyes. James slid an arm around him and they walked away together.

 

The book came out six months later and became a bestseller, Andrew and his family went and visited his father’s plots in Scotland before taking a family holiday in Anguilla. On the mantle in the master bedroom is a portrait of James and Q holding Andrew all three smiling, Andrew looked at the picture and smiled touching the faces of his fathers.

“Thank you, both of you for everything, I love you.”

 

End.


End file.
